


The Heart Stone

by B0ts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragons, Gen, Magic, Religious Cults, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Road Trips, There is no place for romance here sorry lmao, plague mention, suicidal implications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0ts/pseuds/B0ts
Summary: ‘The cathedral bells shook the heavens. Glimmer glanced down at the writing on her skin, holding her tears back.“I guess it’s my turn now,” ey muttered. The writing creeped to her cheeks followed by a piercing ache. She gave a weak smile.“Thank you for this journey.”“Thank you for believing in me.”’For Aid. For Revenge. For Treasure. For Hope. A tale of four travellers seeking to make their greatest wishes come true in a world of no charity.The Heart Stone: A Shera medieval au
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“The king is dead!” 

The crowd burst. A series of gasps and cries. 

When the uproar faded, the held back sobs of a few remained. Some children cried softly too, others stared in uncertainty. Then there were the wiser ones, who chose not to cry at all.

The messenger droned on, “Upon finding ashed remains, on the west outskirts of the woods, King Micah has been declared dead as of this date.”

The queen readjusted her collar and her gown whispered behind her up the platform. Her lips parted, an aching silence in place of speech. “We honour his legacy in the fight for justice,” she choked.

Her lips started to quiver.

“Long live the king!”

“Long live the king!” 

“Long live the king…”

Cheek pressed against the balustrade, her nails carved circles into the stone. Eir muttered the cry out into the air. A last wish as if ready to surrender the resistance that once fueled her, that lingered on eir words, to an unforgiving god. 

“Heaven’s Circle.” ey whispered. The shapes beneath her fingers lit and halos of gold light danced with the wind in one breath. 

Jolting in a panic, the princess smothered the illusion. Tilting a glance across both shoulders, she brought herself closer to her palms and peaked. An entranced daze swept over her. A crooked smile tugging at her face. Hypnotised and brought back to life with the humble display of splendor. 

“I did it.”

“Your majesty,” a shriek pierced the heavens. The princess swooped eir hand across the ledge and turned in one swift motion to her advisor. “am I wrong to believe your mother detained you in your room?”

The princess tugged at her tunic nervously, “Uh, I don’t think so,” she took notice of the word and immediately changed the subject, “wait... have my grievances with the title, ‘princess’, not been expressed?”

“Such a title is only necessary your majesty, howbeit I shall abide by your wishes...Glimmer…” Glimmer smiled.

“Thank you!” Glimmer turned on one heel to study the crowd again, “ You may proceed.”

“Is your stance not all too blithe for an heir under detention? You’ve been instructed to remain in the castle and yet you disobey orders to observe the meeting.” 

“Why I wouldn’t miss it for the world! The great unveiling of the king’s death,” Glimmer raved, a sharp, poisonous edge to eir cheerful tone. “Have I not been graced with enough liberty as to mourn with the kingdom?” 

“I suppose so your highness...however the queen would not be pleased upon spotting you underdressed.” 

Glimmer felt eir heel knock at her ankle. Glancing down at her plain blue tunic and trousers, eir radiant smile stretched into pursed lips briefly. “Very well,” she shrugged, facing the guard, “perhaps I shall take heed and remain in my room after all.” 

“You do not resist?”

“In the face of the queen? Not today.”

Glimmer carried eirself past the bewildered guard, her face powdered with foolish joy. 

~~~

“And The Book of Royal Etiquette.”

“Yes.”

“And the guide your mother so graciously prepared for _you._ ”

“Yes...”

“And a letter...from a member of the royal army, an admirer most likely.”

“Ah...yes…” Glimmer’s face coiled. 

The exchange settled to an awkward silence as Glimmer pivoted clumsily. She waited, but the advisor spoke no more. Phew. 

“Oh and don’t-“

“Okay, thank you!” She shut the door with a backwards kick. 

The tower of books wobbled at her every tumbling step. Quickening her pace as ey began to lose balance, the books sprawled themselves against the silk of eir bed. Throwing herself with them, she sunk into the lilac cloud. 

Glimmer felt the weight on eir shoulders fade to dust, but grew sick at the rising ache in her chest. One hell for another. It had always been like that. Either the world that worked so hard to mould eir into the flawless princess she was meant to be, or the searing conflicts within her. 

The ceremony? Perhaps. 

A child that had long forgotten the disappearance of her father. In a world where vessel-less creatures ate away at the land and its inhabitants , searching for one hour, one day, one year...one decade...and more, ultimately accepting that there was nothing to be found. No pot of gold in the cave of beasts. No miracle in this land of magic…

And so today was the day the kingdom gave their last breath of hope. A lid to the empty pot. 

Ey had just turned fifteen when she found herself in the same state, but now, ten years later, her mind raced searching for an answer for the pain between her ribs. 

No. 

_He’s not coming back._

Glimmer straightened eirself, sitting upright on the bed. Ey inhaled. A newfound passion burned within her. She made her way to the dresser, a strange thing adorned with pearls and golden moon carvings. She sought out for the frilliest dress ey could find. 

~~~

The crowd cleared and the town had restored itself to its former bustling glory. Merchants selling the fruits of their labour. Smiths forging iron cast ornaments. Children skipping around bards as their music breathed life into the kingdom. What had been a ghostly despair faded just as quickly as it appeared. Life moved on.

Still, a loud thud shook the idle pigeons to flight. 

The streets were cleared. The sounds of the kingdom tamed while the tremor grew more and more and more vicious. Stillness.

A swarm of lilac prodded past. Velvet flags embroidered with the king’s emblem. Cheers and exasperated waves to welcome the men in silver. A wave of pride that left off with it the stench of dust. The knights rode off toward the castle.

The second roar from the gates put every villager back in their previous place. 

Back at the barracks, the knights eased into the training courts, a large armoury jutting out the back gates with a clear view of the castle just up ahead. The sun embraced the enclosure, welcoming them home. 

“You return in such a hurry?” She wondered, pausing her introspection to attend to the approaching commander. 

“Captain, just who I needed to see.” The knight dismounted and unmasked themself. The sun kissed his nose and reflected off his hazel gaze. Even in distress did Bow have a way of bringing solace to anyone lucky enough to cross his path, but now, the gold in his irises tarnished. 

“Upon... our patrol we came across... _this._ ” 

He revealed three garnet ores in his gloved hands, red veins pulsing in between their cracks and crevices. Juliet lowered the cloth in her hands. 

“Magic?”

“It has to be.” 

“I’ll have Castaspella seal them off then. Work of the new rebel?”

“No, the one in the white cape doesn’t use magic. This can only be the work of the Horde.” Bow lowered the intricacies into Juliet’s gloved hand. She turned and placed them onto the cloth she used to polish the swords. 

“Where did you manage to find them?” she continued, focused on tying a good enough knot, “East of Greenfield? Thaymor?”

Bow gripped on the band across his chest.

“Under the north bridge.”

+++

Angella kept her eyes on the page. “Alright.”

Still tense from anticipation, Glimmer opened her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. “ Oh...well, great.” 

The two remained in silence for a while, save for the occasional clinking of the ink bottle. 

“Um,” Glimmer hesitated, “you spoke well at the gathering today.”

Nothing.

Glimmer gulped, “I’ll be on my way then.” She quickly averted back to the halls and out of the sharp study. It took a little longer for Glimmer to make out the benefits of their exchange, as awkward as it made her feel. Ey had just asked to leave the castle and her mother had said nothing. _Nothing._ No condition or rule or curfew or law. Her eagerness burned like a firestorm and-

“Uh, Glimmah, I’ll be assigning a guard to escort you. You will not be out for more than three hours.”

-and...burned out. Glimmer let out a familiar sigh.

“Alright Ma.”

***

A guard! _A guard!_ An escort with the entire royal coach was not _a guard!_

“Stop! Stop.”

The horses whined at their halt. 

“Your majesty, is everything alright?”

She threatened to pull at her hair, “No nothing is- I’m going to walk!”

“On foot?! But your majesty the queen-”

“The _queen_ requested nothing of this sort. At least not to me. I’ll do fine on my own, but if you must, one escort is enough.” Glimmer fumbled over the hems of eir gown out of the coach. 

“Now look at that.” ey raised an arm, “I originally planned to take Loo-Kee for a walk but he’s held to the royal coach!” She sighed, “Just... don’t worry yourselves then. I’ll take him around another time.” 

The ensemble trudged like defeated troops, their heads low and shoulders sunken. Glimmer waved briefly.

“Right, let’s stop by the marketplace,” Glimmer huffed.

The two ventured along the busy path. The princess watched as her citizens cleared from her path, like she possessed a deadly omen, all averting their gaze with great deference. It stung, but Glimmer had been wise enough to familiarise herself with the feeling. 

Although it never used to be like this.

The hum of the crowds grew feint. The stalls framing the walkway grew scarce. Glimmer turned into a quiet alley, where the sun struggled to reach between the narrow walls.

“ Your majesty, I don’t think this is a very safe route.” She crept deeper

“Yes. That’s why you’re here not so?” Glimmer mused.

Ey came to a complete stop in front of a stone wall. “Well, “ she turned to the guard, “I think we’re lost.” 

Glimmer tried hard to contain the giggle at her escort’s brief sigh. They always fell for it.

“I suppose we’ll just have to trace our way back to- Mph!?”

“Shhh,” Glimmer held a clothed palm to the escorts mouth, focused on the glowing spheres that grew beyond her hands. “Think green meadows, blue skies aaaand…” her head ached the further the incantation drew, “sleep.” 

Glimmer panicked when the escort fell forward, rushing to stop them mid fall. She cursed under her breath before wasting any more time.

She dusted her hands off, chuffed at her effort to get the escort to sleep comfortably on some supply fabric. She wondered why no one had noticed the back of the textile workshop.

The princess no longer wore a violet gown or a bedecked headdress. In fact, this was not the princess at all, but Glimmer. Glimmer and Glimmer alone. An aspiring mage in a white tunic, velvet tights and oversized leather boots. Ey removed a worn book from her belt pouch, treading her hands over the diamond embossing before opening to aged pages. “Hm, not bad.” It was filled with scribbles, notes, checklists beside spell sketches and otherwise illegible writing. “Alignment was a bit off this time but I think I’ve got the hang of it.” She shoved it back in her pouch and pinched the timer on her wrist. “Sixty minutes left and...start the countdown.”

Back to the busy streets of Brightmoon, Glimmer took in the smells of the orchards and the rush of freedom. The sun shone brighter, the music sang louder and the world felt completely new. Ducking and squeezing through crowds, watching her step as to not get run over by the approaching carts. Trying to memorise the steps of this inner city dance on her way to the market square.

Yes, in this world she was invisible. Utterly invisible and free from the weight of perception. 

“Uh, sorry…” Glimmer mumbled, bumping into a figure. Past the chatter of the two taller men in front of her, eir plea fell unheard. “Um, hello!?” Completely blocking eir path to the market square, they carried on. She groaned. 

There were ways to resolve the issue quickly, but ey knew better as to not bring attention to eirself.

That’s when she took note of the hay cart heading in the same direction. 

+++

She shook herself out of a daze when the cart stopped, not realizing she had snugged up against the hay. The belt around the bails fell to her feet. It was time to go. 

She hopped off and creeped away, into the circle of the market place. The sun reflected off the emerald glass hanging from one of the booths and onto the mural floor. “Forty off fresh mackerel! Forty off fresh mackerel! Straight from Seaworthy!” were only a few lines part of the market chorus. Glimmer smiled. 

Toward the quieter side of the venue was her usual stop. She turned around the corner eagerly. A glimpse of the doors wiped the smile clean from her face. She squinted at the letters, reading ‘closed’, painted on the bakery windows. 

“Looking for someone?” Glimmer peered at the shopkeeper, lifting up crates of fruit. “That place’s been closed for a couple of days now.” 

“What- what happened?” Ey queried.

“Oh, it’s nothing new. Turns out the guy running the place got bit, caught straight onto the virus. Must have ventured too far outside of Brightmoon I guess…”

The world spun. The words couldn’t register past her ear drums. 

Glimmer had never gone to the bakery to buy bread. Perhaps there was the off chance she would get something for eir and her ma. She had no relations to the baker at all, only that he knew about her. One other soul who still had an ounce of hope for a disregarded power. She shoved the book further into her belt. There were no words left to say. 

The orchards lost their scent on eir way back. The sun hid herself. There was less purpose to the mage’s steps. She saw the world through grey tinted glasses. A far more realistic view to the former.

Ey stumbled into the alley where she left her escort and altered into the Glimmer they had last seen, the princess. She leaned in, glancing at the timer she kept hold of. A matter of time anyway.

The guard jolted awake. “Your-“

“It seems you weren’t feeling well. I’m fine.” She didn’t bother elaborating. 

“I’d like to go home now.”


	2. Chapter 2

A universe of dust and paper. The library spanned for metres on end. Dusk withered on its edge and a cool light stretched across the oak floor. The hall was filled with the aroma of damp paper from the morning haze.

The wood piece screeched on the board. Angella stood over the map, muttering to herself in deep thought. She moved another piece, this one closer to the meadows, and a third one at the mouth of Brightmoon’s east bridge. Slowly lifting her finger off the wooden horse figure, she scanned her work one more time and finally stood back.

A map etched onto the library desk reached as far as the colossal bay window across the room.

She lifted a finger to her lip with crossed arms. Her last scan brought her attention to the knight piece on the border of the woods. She leaned to it, but hovered above the piece soon swirling her hand. She dragged it back to Brightmoon.

“Ma.” Angella jumped at the sudden thud. Right in the middle of Salineas sat ‘A Guide to Being a Better Princess’.

Glimmer spoke with a straight face, “I’ve read over everything. Twice…”

“Headress?”

“Further back.”

“Bowl?”

“In hand.”

“Arms?”

“In front of you, always.”

The corner of Angella’s lips lifted. “Very well, then you can read the second one I left in the solar for you.”

Glimmer’s mouth fell to the floor. Ey groaned and tumbled to the chair, eir head banging on the table.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Angella attended to the pieces that had toppled over. “ I’m not giving you anything new. Those are the same rules I adhered to at your age, most probably even younger.” Glimmer remained with her face flat on the table. Realizing her words dissolved to dust for the princess, Angella carried on with the map.

The melody of wood tapping wood echoed across the library. There was not another sound for a fair moment or two. Angella rested her head on her hand, calculating her next move. Curious, the princess peeked through the sliver between her arms.

Glimmer lifted her head slowly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m planning a line of defence. I don’t like how quiet the Horde’s been,” her mother replied.

“Hm,” Glimmer glossed over the board, “is that your plan?”

“At the moment.”

Glimmer nodded. She watched her mother closely. Knight to Greenfield. Chivalry to Meadowlands. Archers to west gate. A layered border tactic. Strong, but not strong enough.

“Well, if I may,” ey reached for all the pieces and slid them right back to Brightmoon, “we know the horde is situated on the west, our most vulnerable gate.”

“Yes.”

“but the only way to that gate is through the Whispering Woods, and not even the horde is dumb enough to cross a thicket like that.”

“Glimmah what-.”

“Wait, just hear me out.” At this point Glimmer had been hovering over the map, her hands moving the pieces like clockwork and fully absorbed in eir tactics. Like this, ey reminded her mother so much of him.

“So use the land,” ey finally explained, “ Divide your chivalry between the south and west, more around Thaymor and...Mystacor” she choked on the last syllable. Angella shifted. “If the horde manages to muster any soldiers across we wouldn’t be over armed. We could border the gates with the archers, but at least we’d be making more use of our geological advantage this way.”

Angella tilted her head. Perhaps that could work.

“But you haven’t positioned your knights,” she enquired.

Glimmer lit up. Her grand finale. Ey slid the knights across to the north.

“Dryl? But that’s-“

“Yes. An attack right in the face of the Horde!”

Angella sprung up. “No no no no our knights don’t even amount to about a tenth of the entire Horde army. That’s reckless.” Glimmer watched her mother reposition the knights to the south in dismay.

“Buuuut, ” Glimmer swooped the figures close to eir side again, “that doesn’t mean they can’t deal enough damage. The Talon Mountains are full of narrow creeks. They’d be approachable if we squeeze them out. It’s not reckless.”

“Glimmah, that’s enough.” And to the south again.

“What do you mean that’s enough?” A few knights toppled over upon moving to the north. “We’re stuck in a stalemate Ma! We need to do something for once!”

“That’s enough young lady.”

“What would She-ra be doing in the meadowlands?! It’s not like the Horde’s at our doorstep!”

“I said that’s _enough_!”

Glimmer froze.

Angella’s frown thawed upon looking at the board. Every piece toppled over from the slam of her hand. She composed herself.

“I can’t-“ her lips pressed thin, eyes glued to the board. “ Brightmoon can’t afford anymore loss. You may not understand now but I know what I’m doing.”

Glimmer tugged at eir trousers and nodded. She wasted no more time and headed for the door, book in hand.

+++

The day had been just as busy as the last. Glimmer sat on the window ledge and crunched into eir apple.

“Oh yeah,” ey muffled, “I can’t believe they’re coming home today.” She took another bite.

“Thank god I don’t live near the Inn. Those hooligans sure know how to throw a party.” Juliet added, leaning further into the ledge. They both watched the streets of Brightmoon from the sidelines.

“Well, thanks for getting me out of there. I’d start kicking in the walls if I stayed any longer.” Glimmer found herself biting into the core. Slightly taken aback, ey tossed it into the nearest bush.

“It’s not a problem.”

Glimmer sighed looking down at her swaying leather boots. Juliet knew about the adventurer that roamed as far as the kingdom streets, but not the mage. Occasionally, on the days she wasn’t training the up and coming knights, she’d volunteer to escort Glimmer around Brightmoon, giving eir enough freedom to wander off on eir own. Yes, ey still kept a part of herself hidden, but at least there had been some form of a bright side.

“I’ll be on my way then. Meet you back here in an hour,” ey announced. She hopped off and joined the wave of crowds.

“Hey.” Glimmer looked back.

“Your mother just wants you to be safe. Alright?”

The violet haired mage nodded briefly, but didn’t care to give a proper response.

She pushed against the current. Word spread that a new artisan store had just opened and Glimmer had grown tired of her worn out ink bottle. “I hope they have something cute,” ey thought.

Wooden beams perched on the mossed wall. “No kidding.” Someone had already been busy carving a sign out for the store, telling from the work table outside the door.

Ding! “Hello?”

No one at the desk, but a cramped library full of glass trinkets and novelties. Glimmer entered in awe.

A muffled thud came from the back. “Coming...oof!” Another thud. The curtains shrieked open. “Sorry, we’re still a little busy settling in,” they rubbed their forehead, “How can I be of assistance?”

Glimmer stared blankly at the messy haired shopkeeper before looking at the shelves again. “This is really beautiful work you have here. They’re all yours?”

“Correct. It’s only my first day here in Brightmoon, so excuse me if I’m curious as to already having a customer. Has the word already spread of the strange girl with the glass workshop?” Her skin radiated teal.

“Not entirely. I mean I don’t find this strange.” Glimmer inspected the wine vase with its detailed dragon relief curling around it. “Maybe that makes me strange too.” Ey put it back on the shelf. “But I’m looking for-“

“Have they found it? The Heart?” A much older person with similar features peaked out of the curtain, “We must find the Heart to save us all.” The sculpter took fright. Glimmer’s attention perked.

“No, not yet. Hey, I have a new piece I’d like to share. Do you mind waiting for me in the workshop? I’ll be with you now.” She led them behind the curtain.

“Everything okay?”

“Mhm.” Her indigo eyes said otherwise. “Apologies for the interruption. That’s just my grandpa.”

Glimmer studied a petite ink bottle decorated with celestial shapes and stained glass. Ey held it to the light and the glass had turned into an assortment of jewels. Perfect.

Ey was pleased with her discovery, but something still troubled her deeply on the way to the counter. Heart. _Heart_. The word bounced around in eir skull.

“This one’s my favourite! You have a good eye for design.” She snapped out of her head and noticed the sculptor again.

Glimmer felt the tug at her tights.

“Um, I’m really sorry but- do you mind if I ask about the ‘Heart’ your grandfather spoke of.”

The sculptor’s face flushed.

“Ohhh ah, eee...nevermind. Nevermind I’m-“

“No it’s alright.” She flashed Glimmer a heavy smile.

She stood upright, polishing the ink bottle with a cloth. “Some gemstone that grants wishes, he says. It’s just a comforting myth written up for the children.” She paused. “He used to be a part of a great team of knights you know? His greatest companions. They sought out to find it in one last attempt to end the war.”

“Then- what happened.”

“He never found it...but he lost every single one of his friends.” Her gaze on the bottle was stone cold.

“I couldn’t imagine all the death he’s seen. I- I’m sure that was his breaking point. He never let the dream of it go...”

Glimmer’s face softened at the tale. Perhaps it would have been better not to ask.

“Don’t let it upset you. Curse of seeking magic I suppose.” Huh, appropriate response. She offered the bottle and Glimmer took it gently in her hands.

“Yeah.”

The doorbell rang on eir way out. “Thank you! I hope to see you again soon! Bye!”

+++

It was if the land and the sky had switched places. Those new to the sight could have easily mistaken the golden lanterns for the presence of stars, but only one light took up the navy stage. Brightmoon’s moon looked even more beautiful in her completion as she smiled on the weary city.

The barracks however were dim, too quiet for any nuance of life. Glimmer adjusted eir hood and carried on through the maze of alleyways and bridges. Ey cursed upon reaching the courtyard.

She expected to see him perched over the well, but the structure stood eerily alone in the center.

Ey sighed.

“Hey!” She approached the knight on watch duty. “I’m looking for someone around here. Tall, blonde, usually has his helmet on.” She spoke the last words slowly to tell if the guard had picked up on anything.

They gave their full attention to the mage.

“You mean the gold knight? Of course I know about him!”

“Oh no. You sound like a fan.”

“I look up to him. Who wouldn’t? He’s a great leader off and on the field.”

“I really don’t have time for this just tell me where he i-“

“He barely takes off that helmet when out in public, and he’s always helping out here in the barracks no matter how tired you’d think he is, but try getting him something to say thanks. He expects nothing but gives everything. What a humble soul.”

+++

“Aha!” Their cupped fists hit the table with a bang. “What. a. surprise. It looks like I won...again. Rules are rules. You owe everyone here a drink.” The Inn erupted with laughter and praise. The blonde knight smirked through his tresses and lay out his hand, a supporter giving him a passionate high-five.

The man on the other end sat small, looking meek and humbled by his loss. “I- I can’t afford that much.”

“Is that sooo? From your razor sharp commentary I assumed you were pretty comfortable with the terms. Truly a good leader evaluates the risks they’re taking before jumping into battle, or has my youthful lens deceived me?” The crowd ‘ooh’d’. The man lowered his head in shame.

The blonde knight sighed. He rose from his chair and walked to the other side, gently placing his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Don’t let it tarnish your spirit, you have a great one, but don’t question my strength again.” He let his hand fall to his side.

“Get everyone here a drink, and put it on me!” Everyone cheered.

Bow watched him strut to their table with wide eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“What? Sorry. Perhaps I overreacted.”

“I’m not talking about your little dual I’m talking about the three digit bill on your plate.”

Adora pouted and sunk into his chair. “Well I promised everyone something…”

“Not from you,” Bow commented. Adora cringed sheepishly at the paper in front of him.

Three Towers was always at its busiest after an expedition. The knights of this age used it for celebration, and so did the knights before them, and the knights before that. “A shame that the tradition would have to come to an end,” Glimmer thought, poking her head through the door.

Adora lit up upon spotting the hooded ghost.

“Huh! Glim- “ He froze under Bow and Glimmer’s synchronised glare, “-mmmmm my dearest friend! Hehe, buddy…” He waved his hands awkwardly in response to the curious looks. Glimmer sluggishly dragged a chair from an empty table.

“Well, you’re very late.” Adora shifted his chair closer to Bow.

“And you’re not at your outpost,” she sunk to her seat “so I guess everyone’s just full of surprises.”

Bow and Adora exchanged looks. “You okay?”

“No, if I run into another one of your fanboys I might rip my ears off. _I_ didn’t even know you hold your sword with your pinkie out.” Adora sulked.

“Phew, but that doesn’t matter. We’re all together now.” The glitter in Glimmer’s rose eyes returned. “Tell me _everything_.”

Before Adora could get a word out, the waiter placed two jugs on the table. “Oh. Thank you.” He slid Bow’s across and began, “Well, there was nothing different really,” finishing off with a sip.

“What?! You guys are always shoving stuff in my face,” she carried on with a sarcastic tone, “like how you got cornered unprepared that one time but sent half of the soldiers home crying ,” Glimmer turned to Bow “or how you cleared half of the woods of Shadow demons with just Kowl alone.”

“You remember that? Not that time we got ambushed by ninety of those guys and I had to take them all on on my own. I even turned my sword into a lance! Boring.” Adora played along.

“And speaking of Kowl,” Bow placed his bow on the table, “I’ve finally got the dimensions on him right for shots with the new gunpowder arrows. There’s officially no way the horde can get past the two of us.” Bow pouted as he spoke in a mockingly proud tone. The archer and knight gave up their jest and laughed amongst themselves.

Glimmer sat back in her chair, mouth agape. “You two are unbearable.”

Bow settled. “Okay, okay, but on a more serious note,” Bow continued, “I have something to report.” He took a brief sip, “ Yesterday, at the ceremony, I found a few pieces of Horde magic on patrol.”

“What? Where?”

“Right under the north bridge. That’s alarmingly close don’t you think?”

Adora’s face sunk. “Hm. Weird.”

“That you hold your pinkie out when holding your sword? Yea I’d like to know how that works too,” Glimmer teased.

“Leave my sword etiquette out of this! I’m talking about the Horde artifacts.” Glimmer suppressed a chuckle with a hand over eir mouth.

“It is weird. We looked at them more closely with Aunt Casta and found that they were explosives, but not just any explosives, ones infused with the same incantations of the Red Plague.” The mage’s ears perked up at the word. Ey felt her heart sink to her stomach.

Adora’s expression mirrored hers. “Woah woah, but that means-“

“Yep, if they had gone off, half of Brightmoon would have been infected. We wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

The mood of the table pivoted.

“Super spreaders of a virus that grants certain death. Who would have thought they’d stoop to that, huh?” Glimmer gulped, her head spinning to the news she had received yesterday. She clenched her tights.

“I- It’s fine. It’s _fine_.” Adora made his attempt to lift the mood. “Nothing went off and we’re ten times smarter now that we were able to investigate it. The Horde doesn’t have one up on us just yet.”

Adora darted between Bow and Glimmer, looking for any sign of reaction.

“Yea, you’re right,” Glimmer reassured, but it was clear she didn’t really believe it. Ey gave Adora a small smile anyway and lowered her eyes to the table. Adora sat back in his chair, defeated.

Her nail traced a beautiful carving. A fierce dragon winding around in the center of the circular surface. A symbol of resistance in times of great suffering.

“You know what? Hey!” It was as if a switch had been turned to change Glimmer’s mood. Ey caught the attention of a passing waiter. “Get me one of those...please.” The waiter nodded, following Glimmer’s insinuation to the jug in Adora’s hand. Both Bow and Adora gave eir a curious look.

“Um, are you sure about that? This is pretty strong and not exactly...a drink for a princess.” Adora whispered the last words.

“And? Princess that, knight this, I’m capable of drinking whatever I want.” The waiter arrived just in time. Glimmer chugged down the drink and brought it back down to the table with a bang, staring Bow and Adora dead in the eyes. The two watched eir carefully.

Glimmer’s cheeks puffed as tears formed in her eyes. Her face caved in on itself. “It’s- It’s great,” she choked.

Silence.

All three of them burst out in laughter. The mage hadn’t realized how good it felt to see her friends again after several months. She didn’t want to think about war, or the Horde, just this, the Best Friend Squad.

“No, Adora is right! They may have an army of Shadow Demons, and hundreds of soldiers, but Brightmoon has the best archer in Etheria, a mage on eir way to becoming the strongest in the land,” she whispered, “ and, drumroll please... sheeee-RA, She-RA, SHE-RA-“ Bow and the rest of the crowd joined in. “SHEE-RA, SHE-RA, SHE-RA!” Adora accepted the praise with a polite wave.

The night wasted away like that. Adora told dynamic tales of his great solo encounters with the Horde soldiers and the Shadow Beasts. Bow revealed the new projects and inventions he had been working on, getting a little too deep into the talk of physics and mechanics from time to time. Glimmer ranted on about the weight of royal upbringing, going as far as to mention the letter ey received and disregarded before opening.

“Oh god, I’m already running out of time. I better head back to the library before anyone gets suspicious.” Bow briefly checked the clock hanging from the wooden strut. He stood up and collected Kowl off the table. “We shall meet again!” A quick thumbs-up and he had vanished.

Adora’s eyes softened. “ I guess we should get going too.”

+++

The city streets were hauntingly poetic at night. The air was fresh, sweet and the crickets sang their evening song. Glimmer peeked up at Adora, wondering if he felt the same, or if his familiarity with freedom had desensitised him to the scene.

Between all three of them, Adora possessed the most of it. Freedom. No curfews, no one judging his every move. She couldn’t deny the pinch of jealousy she held.

“You should be more careful...out there that is.”

“Hm?”

“I’m just saying. I know you’re different, but you’re still human.”

“Oh pfft.” He brought his hands up to the back of his head. “Glimmer, don’t worry about me. Being human doesn’t mean a thing when you’re magic. I’ve finally got the hang of all this. You can trust me.”

Trust.

Of course ey trusted Adora.

Everyone trusted Adora.

“Besides…I’m honoured to be She-ra. The least I could do is live up to that.”

The images flashed in her consciousness. The meeting in the woods, the eyes in the fire...

“Mhm, you’re right.”

No. She’d rather not remember that either.

A boom echoed from behind them. “Huh? Adora?! Hiiii!” They both turned to see a girl, waving enthusiastically from her window.

Glimmer had sworn there had been confusion, but from the way Adora forced a smile and rubbed the back of his neck, clearly ey was the one that misunderstood.

“Ha, hey...uh-“

“I hope you had a wonderful day! Maybe- maybe we can see each other again sometime?” She hadn’t even stopped to receive an answer when a voice summoned her from inside. “Ok! Bye Adora!” She blew a kiss. Glimmer fought the chuckle tugging at her lips, conflicted between total shock and second hand embarrassment.

“Now... what’s going on _there_?”

“Calm down it was one night.” He replied through gritted teeth.

“Oooh? Your distractions are starting to worry me Adora.”

“I don’t ha- god why is the castle so damn far?!” Adora strode faster and faster away. Glimmer finally released a snicker.

+++

Sweet home. Home at last. The bed sheets embraced him on his fall.

His unit in the barracks hadn’t been any different from the others, a comfortable but modest loft. He groaned against the pillow.

The liminal whisper of the powder blue gem burned, calling him over and over again. Seeing his reflection in the crystal blade made his stomach churn, the mark like a hideous stamp on his being.

_It’s not enough._

He buried his head further into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, Bots here! If you’re not from my twitter consider following me @b0ts143. I post my art of the au and the redesigned characters if you’d like more content.


End file.
